


Broken leg + baking + ice-cream

by EWM



Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [13]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Comfort, Gen, Good Friend Wilt Bozer (MacGyver TV 2016), Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Whump, Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Friendship, Worried Wilt Bozer (MacGyver TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: More writing for Comfortember. The Day 13 prompt was BAKING. Boze teaches Mac to bake cookies and make ice-cream while Mac recovers in a wheelchair
Relationships: Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996306
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Broken leg + baking + ice-cream

When Mac came back from his latest mission with a broken leg, Boze had scoffed a little initially. Mac had been poisoned, stabbed, hell he’d even been tortured on more than one occasion, a broken leg seemed like child’s play. But when he saw his friend, his amusement changed to serious concern. Mac in a wheelchair, moving himself up a ramp, white faced and insistently saying he didn’t need any help was a big worry. The insistence of lack of help continued when they got home, Mac slowly, agonisingly painfully moving around the house as Boze kept an eye from a distance and grabbing him when he fell.

Then there was the morphine, Boze knew that the break was actually breaks, Riley had told him on the quiet. He had multiple breaks in his leg, two of them had been fractures, the doctors were worried that at worst wouldn’t be able to walk again and at best would have a severe limp for the rest of his life. There had been quiet talks about Mac and a lab job in the background, at this point Boze had shut his ears. He hated lying to Mac and preferred to remain in blissful ignorance of all the machinations of the Phoenix. But the morphine did worry him, the hospital had given him a lot of shots because of the pain. Mac seemed to go through phases where he took so much of it that he was spaced out or would ignore the pain so much that he’d collapse from the agony.

The cookies had been Bozer’s idea initially, he’d promised to teach Mac to bake ages ago but life and saving the world had gotten in the way. The other key reason was distraction, Boze wanted to help his friend, he could see Mac was bored or in serious pain. He couldn’t do anything about the broken leg or the pain but he could keep him occupied. The final problem was more mundane. Mac wasn’t the best patient, being stuck in a wheelchair for days on end was not fun for anyone, but with Mac and Bozer by extension it was an actual nightmare. Bozer loved Mac, he was his brother…his friend…his bud. But that didn’t mean that sometimes that Mac didn’t irritate the wholly crap out of him sometimes. Mac’s inability to keep still made him at certain points really annoying combined with the whole crippling worry about a potential morphine addiction issue Boze knew he had to do something, otherwise they’d both go nuts. By week 2 of his recovery, Mac had re-wired the lights of the house so they could be voice commanded rather than just a switch and broken three blenders

 _“We’re going to make cookies!”_ Boze announced the following morning

 _“Why??”_ Mac responded suspiciously, cooking with Bozer always had an interior motive.

_“Frankly to give you something to do! And me! To stop me from killing you and frankly because they’re easy as anything to make and we don’t need a blender to do it.”_

_“It’s not my fault the blenders broke! They’re an inherently flawed design!”_

_“I’ll throw in rocky road ice-cream too”_

_“What?”_

_“You love that stuff and it’s easy to make and plus I can make you do everything by hand because you’ve basically broken everything single appliance in this god damn house.”_

At this Mac started to snort, he sprayed cereal all of his PJ’s and then Bozer started to laugh too. But eventually after breakfast was cleaned up and Mac managed to have a shower with Bozer’s help they settled back in the kitchen. Mac sitting perched in his wheelchair with a huge mixing bowl in his hands and Boze gesticulating wildly

_“So the secret to a good cookie is two types of sugar cause one sugar obviously make it sweet and then the other sugar makes the texture right, makes it chewy.”_

_“That makes sense, brown sugar has a different molecule structure to white sugar, I guess it would break up differently when dissolve and alter the structure of the cookie. “_

_“Don’t ruin this with chemistry”_

Mac held up his hands in mock surrender and indicated that Bozer should continue on. Next Bozer described creaming together butter and sugar. Mac watched his friend, Boze loved cooking with the passion of an artist talking about paintings and Boze really was an artist when he thought about it, he flicked his mind back to his cooking lesson and looked up at Bozer. After that eggs, flour and the key bit chocolate chips. Boze talked compound chocolate, chocolate chips (high quality and low) and of course a bit of salt. Mac couldn’t help himself

_“Right because the salt brings out of the favour the sweet in it, it goes back to our most basic instincts as cavemen and us using taste to survive, it’s really fascinating. Yep right I’m shutting up now.”_

Boze poured all the ingredients into the bowl sitting on Mac’s lap and then stopped and handed Mac a huge spoon.

_“Go on!”_

_“But we’ve got a mixer!”_

_“This is penance for you breaking my blenders.”_

_“Fine”_

_“And the cookies will taste better too, you know more effort has gone in.”_

_“Screw you”_

Boze laughed at Mac, international spy and brilliant scientist being told what to do in the kitchen like a sous-chef. But Mac was an obliging sort and he liked to laugh, being with Boze always distracted him from his own head and in this case the pain in his leg. If he was focusing on mixing furiously with Boze giggling in the background, he wasn’t thinking about the shooting pains up his leg or a desire for morphine. Mac got everything together or he ‘creamed’ it together to use the proper phrase and then the two of them had a lot of fun eating the mixture. They managed to finally dollop a few bits onto a baking tray and Mac tried to show off his normally fairly impressive balance skills, by basically placing the tray in one handed while standing on one leg (he’d insisted on getting up at this point).

The cookies made it to the oven, but Mac fell back onto the floor with an almighty crash, the wheelchair spinning far too far out of reach. Boze was insistently at his side. Mac was breathing hard, his hands on the cast, holding it tight. He breathed in and out in and out willing the pain to go away. He did not need another morphine shot, he did not need another morphine shot. Boze laid a gentle hand on his arm, and Mac gripped it gratefully. The duo sat there like this for a few minutes until all was relatively calm again. Mac smiled at his friend, ever patient Bozer, who always put with Mac and his rubbish, his mess.

_“You know I can just go to my room and leave you in peace...if you can grab the wheelchair I can heave myself into it….and you know go.”_

_“Not a word Mac. We still got ice-cream to make, I mean obvs I’ll got get the wheelchair, but you’re still going to make ice-cream right ?”_

_“Sure Boze.”_

After that Boze heaved Mac onto his feet, groaning every step of the way, given the fact that he couldn’t abandon Mac in the kitchen (he didn’t trust his friends ability to stand) and get the wheelchair he came up with a temporary solution, helped Mac push himself up onto the counter. Then Boze moved onto the process of making ice-cream, he handed Mac a large bowl as before and poured in the various rocky road ingredients marshmallows (again perhaps too many of these were eaten) and biscuits and extra chocolate chips. Next Mac was given a separate bowl and a whisk, Boze cracked in three yolks and told him to whisk, Mac happy to oblige and be distracted whisked with vigour until they were all frothy. Boze boiled down the cream and sugar on the stove and let them cool a little, he turned around and poured the creamy mix in with great ceremony reminding Mac of his whisking job.  
  
Mac did as he was told, he was fascinated watching the custard coming together, cooking really was like chemistry, but at the same time wasn’t. And Boze always made cooking fun, not matter what they were making. Eventually the mixture went back on the stove and was heated through again, once that was cooled all the marshmallows and biscuits went in and then had to go in the freezer (Mac had broken their ice-cream maker when he was trying to produce anti-freeze). But luckily then the cookies were done, so the boys spent a happy afternoon munching.

After the munching came the painful task of getting Mac back in his wheelchair, Boze pulled it over and put it as ideal position as he was able to and then gently got Mac off the counter and onto the ground. Mac bit his cheeks to fight the pain, Boze could see his friend sweating as he slowly moved into the chair, after what seemed like an age he made it in. Boze was about to offer to wheel him somewhere when Mac waved his hands

_“I’ll just go to my room it’s fine.”_

_“Sure call me if you need anything.”_

As Boze watched his friend go, he brooded, he’d have to think of something else to teach Mac to bake tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this started out as more fun and fluffy, but because apparently this is how my brains works I had to throw in a potential morphine addiction, thoughts? Should I make Mac a drug addict?


End file.
